This invention relates to a method and apparatus for distributing software.
The invention has a particular application to the distribution of a software package to a plurality of terminals.
One example of a system wherein a plurality of terminals are connected to a management station is where the terminals are self-service terminals (SSTs) such as automated teller machines (ATMs). The terminals may be located at widely separated geographical locations, and are interconnected by a communications network such as a public data network, for example a network conforming to the CCITT X.25 standard. The transfer of signals over long distances via such a network may be via low speed lines and hence lengthy times may be involved in such transfer. With such a network of terminals, it is sometimes desirable that a common software package should be distributed to all the terminals in the network. Such software package may, for example, modify the manner in which the terminals operate and it is desirable that all the terminals should receive the common software package without undue delays.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of distributing a software package from a source station to a plurality of terminals, characterized by the steps of: transmitting said software package from said source station to at least one of said terminals; and utilizing at least one of said terminals which has received said software package to transmit said software package to another of said terminals.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a terminal system including a management station, a plurality of terminals and connection means adapted to interconnect said management station and said terminals, characterized in that said management station is adapted to transmit a software package to at least one of said terminals, and in that said management station is adapted to cause a terminal which has received said software package to transmit said software package to another of said terminals.
It will be appreciated that a method and apparatus according to the invention enable a significant saving in distribution time to be achieved by utilizing terminals which have received the software package to distribute the software package to other terminals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus whereby software may be distributed to a plurality of terminals at high speed.